


Summer Heat

by Fallon_Kristerson, Trickster_1996



Series: Banana Fish Smut Week 2020 [7]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Shorter Wong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Yut-Lung, Omegaverse, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_1996/pseuds/Trickster_1996
Summary: Yut-Lung has this thing going on where he and Shorter act like they don't like each other. Still Shorter is in the right place at the right time, and Yut-Lung doesn't mind.
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Series: Banana Fish Smut Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculously late contribuition to the smut week from last month. I had half of it written back then but didn't have the time nor the energy to complete it and write the other fic I had planed. But I really like this AU and finally got back the inspiration and motivation to complete it, so much I actually wrote a secuel to it.
> 
> Smut Week day 3: omegaverse  
> AU: Basically Yut-Lung grows up in Chinatown with his mom + no one dies.
> 
> Btw I did this smut week together with Trickster (and yet I didn't finish it in time lmao), please check out their works too :)

“Yut-Lung, what are you doing today?”

“Nothing, why?”

“Just asking,” his mother answered. “It’s Saturday, you’re on school vacation, it’s a nice day… I was just wondering if you had any plans.”

Yes, taking a nap after sleeping in. Sounded like a great plan to him. Likewise, he knew what his mother had in mind when she gave him the ‘you have to go out more’ talk, though. She wasn’t talking about getting some fresh air or having fun. It was all about ‘Yue you will be finishing High School soon’. What was this? Feudal China or something? Sometimes it did feel like it.

His mother suddenly smiled.

“By the way, how is Shorter doing?”

Her son almost spit out his chocolate milk.

“What would I know?” He grumbled. “I don’t talk to him.”

“Really? That’s a shame.”

She smiled slyly and took the dirty plates from the table. Yut-Lung squinted at her. He was aware his mother liked Shorter a bit too much. She barely knew him, for heaven’s sake, yet she seemed to think he there was no better available bachelor in all Chinatown. If he wasn’t careful, she might even start with some delusional talk about marrying him…

“You know, he would be actually quite handsome if he didn’t wear his hair like that… Nadia showed me some pictures of him as a child…”

Oh, there it was. Wait, what?

“You met Nadia? His sister Nadia?”

“Ah, yes, I dropped by the restaurant the other day.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“To eat? What else do you do in a restaurant, Yut-Lung??”

Oh, she was playing around with him. Ok, fine. He chugged the rest of his milk and stormed out of the kitchen.

It’s been weeks since the last time he saw Shorter. Not like they were friends or even acquaintances. They kind of happen to know each other because they saw the other from time to time due to living close by. They happened to have a few shared friends and acquaintances, but it ended there. Or at least that’s what they liked to pretend.

Yut-Lung wasn’t offended Shorter acted like he wouldn’t touch him even with a stick. He knew better. He could notice it in the way the alpha looked him up and down, sometimes outright staring. He wasn’t dumb like Shorter; he knew what happened behind those sunglasses. He also knew he looked what people called the prototypic omega boy: slender figure, delicate features combined with long, silky hair, a smooth voice and over-all the look of an omega who does as his alpha says. He wasn’t curvy though. His mother sister would always annoy him because of that. That he didn’t have birthing hips, like that completely ruined his quality of an ideal omega.

He didn’t really plan on being an ideal omega. He knew that thanks to Shorter, on top of all. He knew from the one only time Shorter tried to flirt by telling him he was the type of omega his mother would like him to marry. It was meant to be a compliment, Yut-Lung knew that much, but something below those words sounded way too offensive for his swelled ego, especially because he knew he diverged from the usually type Shorter goes after. Yut-Lung made sure to tell his mother what a jerk Shorter was, but she didn’t seem bothered by any of the interactions he recounted to her. She was convinced he was a good boy, just a teenager who would mature eventually. A good kisser he was, at least that Yut-Lung knew, but that wasn’t information he would trust with her. Or anybody. It wasn’t relevant information that Shorter liked to fool around. A loopy grin there, a hand sliding along Yut-Lung’s lower back and around his hip until the omega slapped it away. And Shorter would always laugh, sip on his beer and tell him to not be a stuck-up bitch. And go up to the next omega, who would always be happy to hug Shorter, give him all the attention he wanted.

Shorter was so popular it was infuriating. He could really have anyone.

He wondered if Shorter told anybody of the few times they hooked up. It wasn’t like he regretted it in any way. Most of the times he was drunk, Shorter was drunker, and, like he said, he wasn’t a bad kisser. He did, though, have very unruly hands. They liked to roam around his body, held him close and groped with delight as soon as they reached his butt. He would be a liar if he said he was a bad kisser, or if he denied feeling at least a tiny bit aroused when Shorter pressed him harder against the wall or the couch on which they were grinding against.

Yut-Lung was a pretty good liar. Luckily.

Shorter, however, did not seem to believe those specific lies. He seemed pretty confident that Yut-Lung liked him. Why wouldn’t the omega like him? He did not outright flirt with him anymore, though, especially not having other people around. Shorter seemed to have figured that doing so wasn’t productive towards his goal. Still, there were always those lingering stares, hungry side glances. And that goddamn smirk. Like he was saying ‘just wait for it’.

Yut-Lung clearly wouldn’t wait for it. If a common friend invited him to a party, he wouldn’t make himself especially pretty for the night. He wouldn’t glance around the room, looking for an especially ridiculous purple mohawk. He would just sip from his plastic cup, nibble at its rim while listening to the gossip his friends shared with him. He wasn’t a party beast at all, but he did enjoy the company, the loud laughter and the music blasting. He didn’t mind blending into the background because what he enjoyed the most was just watching his friend get shitfaced, mingling around while observing and get amused by his peers’ antics. He was the one appointed to look after them anyways. Usually that was a good excuse to not get stupidly drunk himself, though on occasions it didn’t end up like that. Sometimes he caved in and played drinking games, let himself get challenged by some other drunk teen. He liked beer pong, even if he wasn’t particularly good at it and always looked to play it in pairs. He blacked out a grand total of two times. He was pretty sure both times he got a bit too close to Shorter, and could only hop that no one noted or remembered.

Anyway.

He looked at himself in the mirror. It was eight pm and he was ready to be picked up. He had painted his lips red, applied the same color on his eyelids and wore a dainty golden necklace around his neck. Little hoops on his ears, golden too. He had chosen a pair of high waisted black jeans that hugged his non-birthing hips (eyeroll), but the pants were snug enough to make him feel like he had at least a hint of a curve. They were his favorite and probably the same thing he always put on to go partying. Not that anybody noticed. And the crop top was just what every omega his age was wearing. It was summer, but there was a fresh breeze going around and a thin fake denim jacket would not be a bad idea.

Yes, definitely not dolling himself up.

A little voice laughed in the back of his head. It was the same voice that would laugh again when Shorter asked him hours later why he was looking so cute that night. No, he wasn’t blushing. No, he wasn’t feeling flattered. He might be just feeling the dizziness of the alcohol. And the little voice would sneer at him when he told Shorter to get lost.

Shorter left him alone, but something, probably the dumb voice, told him tonight he would be coming back.

“What perfume are you wearing?” One of his friends asked when they were sitting outside, on the balcony, smoking weed. Yut-Lung shrugged.

“The same as always?”

“You smell different,” another omega chimed in.

Yut-Lung raised an eyebrow.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know, are you going into heat anytime soon?”

“Don’t think so, I take suppressants religiously” he replied with confidence.

“Well, I’ve read that having too much sex could make them ineffective.” His friend laughed, knowing well enough that was bullshit, and Yut-Lung rolled his eyes a bit too hard.

“As if I got to have any sex while living under my mother’s roof. And besides, who would I be fucking?”

“Well, maybe you have a boyfriend you haven’t told us about.”

It was a joke, but he couldn’t help it if he thought of Shorter. As if they were anything.

The conversation drifted in another direction as his friend started inquiring where he got his suppressants from, whining about how expensive they were. They were, indeed. Yut-Lung spent almost all of the little money he made with tutoring and babysitting on just that. But he considered it worth it. He wasn’t fond of being bedridden every two to three months. He experimented about three or four heats before deciding there was no way in hell he would endure that anymore. His family told him late bloomers tended to have bad heats, but whatever reason there was for such horrible experiences, he wasn’t open to go through that periodically. He wasn’t able to get rid of heats completely, but at least he wasn’t losing his mind for five days straight. And he was just as glad to provide his fellow omegas with the precious information of where he got his pills from. Last thing he wanted was one of them getting pregnant because of hormone induced craziness.

Teen pregnancies always ruined lives in that kind of neighborhoods.

When he got up to get some water, he felt a tingling sensation on the tip of his toes. He could barely tear his attention away from it and concentrate on his way to the kitchen. It was hard, he noted as he realized he had taken the main door and was standing now in the hallway outside the apartment. He huffed and even considered just going home, when suddenly a hard grip stopped him right on his track, pulling him back into the apartment.

“You don’t want to go out like that,” Shorter snorted and Yut-Lung blinked.

“The fuck? Let me go!”

“No, dude, are you crazy?? It’s like two in the morning and you’re going alone like this?”

Yut-Lung glared at him.

“I’ve gone back home alone before. I’m not even drunk, I barely had anything!”

“You might not be drunk, but smelling like that is just as much as an invitation for predators. Have you forgotten where you live??”

“It’s just two blocks and… wait, what?”

He smelled like… like what? What was he even talking about? He remembered his friends’ comments, but nothing seemed to make any sense.

Shorter seemed to not be his usual chilled self, scoffing.

“You’re about to go into heat, Yue, don’t you even feel it??”

The omega frowned.

“No way, I don’t feel anything.”

Maybe he was a bit hot, but other than that he didn’t feel any of the usual symptoms of a heat. It didn’t mean anything in the summer. He was going to ignore for the moment the fact that he was high.

“Still, anyone can smell it. And the last thing you want to do is to go out like this,” Shorter insisted.

He wrinkled hi nose, like what he was smelling was just utterly disgusting. Yut-Lung could not pretend that he wasn’t offended by it. Ok, so he was smelling like he was about to go into heat. So why was this idiot acting like he hasn’t showered in months?

“Oh, so an apartment full of horny, drunk teens is safer?” Yut-Lung grumbled, now realizing the situation he was in.

Shit.

Shorter sighed, seemingly agreeing on that point.

“Look, just stay. You can have Sonny’s room; I have the key.”

Yut-Lung blinked again. But before he could fight Shorter, the alpha pushed the door closed and dragged him towards the bedrooms that had been declared out of range. Shorter knew that apartment, it was where one of his closest friends lived. He chose a door and shoved Yut-Lung through it. The omega barely got any time to shout at him when the key was tossed into his hands and the door slammed back shut. He stared at the key.

Sighing, he resigned and locked the door. He noticed his breathing was accelerated, but he assumed it was because of Shorter’s rough treatment. He strode towards the bed and sat down, thinking what to do next. He might as well just sleep there. It was indeed dangerous to roam around in Chinatown at that time of the night, his mother would be extremely pissed if he showed up at alone at two in the morning.

Fine.

He would stay and even try to sleep.

* * *

He couldn’t sleep.

He was hot. He was sweating, but not just that. He was itchy. No position was comfortable. His skin felt sensitive, like the fabric of the sheets was scratching him. The jeans were too tight but it felt wrong to take them off. He wasn’t going to get naked on a bed that didn’t belong to him and, even worse, belonged to someone he just tolerated and knew tolerated him back just as much. And even worse while going into heat. He hoped Sonny would just ignore the smell and ask no questions. Probably he wouldn’t even notice. Some betas seemed to completely unaware of scents, even the heavy, sickly sweet ones from omegas going through heats.

Yes, he was definitely feeling it now.

It was early. Two whole weeks early. This shouldn’t be happening. Had he missed a pill or something? He tried to go through the last few mornings, but couldn’t remember for the love of god if he ever slipped up and forgot taking it. If it had been around the actual time he expected it, his mother wouldn’t have left him out the door. But this wasn’t the case. He turned to the side, resisting the urge to get on his belly and grind against the mattress. It was tempting, though… It was freaking hot. He had stripped his jacket and left it on the floor. The jeans were too tight and… gosh, why was the top’s fabric so scratchy. He knew his body was supposed to get more sensitive but this was ridiculous.

He felt sweat accumulate on his forehead, wet the insides of his knees and elbows. His throat, however, was dry as a summer day on a track field.

He needed water.

He wondered if it was safe to go for a glass now. He hadn’t gotten the chance before, his high ass tried to walk home instead of going to the kitchen, but now the apartment was eerily silent. They were all asleep, he convinced himself, and got up. He unlocked the door and waited. He peeked out of the room, hearing nothing in the rest of the apartment. A few snores, maybe. As the seconds passed, the conviction grew and he ventured outside. This time towards the kitchen.

A glass of water was the minimum he needed. Actually, a cold shower was his utmost wish at the moment, but he knew it was idiotic to get naked within reach of so many alphas. Thinking of cold water calming his seething skin made him ache to just run out of the apartment and back to his home. It was Shorter, again, who abruptly pulled him back into the present.

“What are you doing?” the alpha hissed, appearing next to him.

Yut-Lung almost let out a squeal, gasping and instinctively trying to push Shorter. Or slap him, he couldn’t actually tell what he was trying to achieve with flapping his hand around.

“I was thirsty!” Yut-Lung defended himself with a growl, a sound that was matched and surpassed by Shorter.

“Yeah, I noted.”

It was meant to be hurtful and yes, it did hurt. Kind of. He was a hormonal mess right now, how could he say something like that to him? Yut-Lung pouted and looked away. He fucking _pouted_. Gosh, heats were the worst.

“Just wanted some water…” he murmured.

Shorter seemed frustrated.

“Go back to the room. I’ll get you your water,” he grunted and, before Yut-Lung could refused, pushed him back to his door.

Yut-Lung didn’t lock the door this time. Why would he? He was expecting Shorter to come back. It still didn’t save him the reprimand growl by the Alpha when he noticed the unlocked door. Yut-Lung had waited next to the door, opening as soon as Shorter knocked.

“You are a fucking idiot,” Shorter insisted as Yut-Lung took the glass from him and chugged it down. He didn’t move, though, standing with his toes on the threshold, watching closely Yut-Lung’s silhouette in the dark.

“Thank you,” the omega whispered as he gave him the glass back.

“You owe me big time.”

“I know…”

Yut-Lung bit his lip. The water barely did anything to calm him down, and now realizing how close Shorter was standing, he became painfully aware of how… damn, how wet he was.

Fucking jeans were too tight.

So he did the only logical thing a teenage omega can do on a surprise heat.

“I don’t want to be alone.”

He could see how it took Shorter half a second to grasp the meaning of his words. His eyes widened and Yut-Lung started cursing mentally. _Shit_. _No, no, no. Nononono_. _Why did he say that!? Why did he just step away from the door, still looking in expectation at Shorter??_

Shorter actually let out a breathy laugh.

“You know it’s a really stupid idea to invite me in, don’t you?”

He did.

“I hate heats,” was his weak excuse.

Shorter sighed. He looked ready to kill him. Deep down he knew, if Shorter walked away now, he would be thankful later. And walk away he did, closing the door as he stepped away. How he still had in him to be the smart one while having been so close to Yut-Lung was a question that wouldn’t get an answer.

But Yut-Lung wasn’t going to be smart that night.

“N-no! Shorter, wait!” He called after him, stepping out after alpha.

A mistake. Shorter was still next to his door, but he wasn’t alone.

Lao.

The alpha just wanted to take a piss, but someone had thrown up all over the bathroom next to the living room. He knew there was another one in the back. He didn’t know he would find Yut-Lung in the corridor, though. Lao sniffed the air and only then looked at the omega. Only he didn’t actually look at him. More like he stared at some prey. Yut-Lung froze, unable to think. Where his flight instinct should have kicked in, he rather froze like a deer in headlights, still as a statue when Lao inched closer, stopping only when Shorter’s body appeared in between, one alpha hissing at the other.

“Get lost, you fucker,” Shorter growled and at the same time pushed Yut-Lung back into the room, entering too. He closed the door behind his back, glaring at the omega.

He pushed the door closed behind his back, and when Yut-Lung saw him turn the key inside the lock, he knew there was no going back. Yut-Lung backed off two steps, but stayed there, in the middle of the room. It wasn’t a far distance, the room was small, and Shorter barely needed two strides to be leaning back into his personal space. He was taller than Yut-Lung. Yut-Lung always knew that; it was just a fact. A fact he was so hyperaware now. Shorter towered over him like a solid wall of muscle emanating warmth and— God, he smelled too good. Yut-Lung’s brain was a foggy mess the deeper he inhaled.

“You really are a pain in the ass,” Shorter murmured as his eyes drilled right through Yut-Lung’s. The omega could see enough thanks to the streetlight bleeding in through the thin curtain. Enough to see his exceedingly dilatated pupils. Before he could answer, or protest, the alpha grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head back, landing a rough kiss on his mouth. Yut-Lung could barely gasp, but any sound was devoured by Shorter as he pushed him back onto the bed. He stumbled and fell back on the mattress, but Shorter didn’t give him any time to retaliate, pinning him down and holding his wrists in place as he loomed over him.

“You want this so bad?” he grumbled, looking down onto the pleading omega.

Yut-Lung could only nod desperately. Any rationality Yut-Lung may usually pride himself of had jumped out of the window. Any decency he thought he had, was out too. Shorter still didn’t move, but Yut-Lung’s hips buckled up, trying to desperately close the distance between his erection and Shorter’s. The alpha first just stared him down, watching the desperate huffing mess Yut-Lung was rapidly turning into.

“Are you just gonna look at me?” the omega finally howled at him, and Shorter couldn’t help but laugh.

He _laughed_ at him, before finally, FINALLY, bending down and bless him with a heated kiss. It would have felt forceful if Yut-Lung wouldn’t have been aching for it. More than a kiss it was a bite, all teeth against teeth as Shorter released Yut-Lung’s wrists. His hands trailed down the omegas body, slipping under the hem of the crop top. His fingertips found his nipples and his thumbs drew faint circles over them, teasing him slowly while at the same time the kiss turned even more violent. Yut-Lung writhed below him, looking for more friction. And then, suddenly, Shorter pressed him down, having him unable to move.

Yut-Lung would have been seething if he wasn’t so hungry for the alpha’s touch.

“I wasn’t lying when I said that you look really cute tonight,” Shorter whispered. Having the light behind Shorter’s head, it was now impossible to clearly see his face, but Yut-Lung could _feel_ his grin. That god damn grin. A lazy smile that never intended to be malicious but had Yut-Lung’s blood boil faster than anything else.

Why did he have to be like that?

“Are you going to fuck me or what?” The omega snapped.

Shorter chuckled. The dark shadow on top of Yut-Lung became smaller as he straightened back up. For a second, Yut-Lung thought he was going to step away and disappear, but the alpha actually started to strip him. A bit clumsily, fidgeting with the button of his jeans, but he eventually managed to peal his pants off. He found again opposition as they the skinny jeans just refused to go over Yut-Lung’s ankles, though Shorter eventually managed.

“Even your pants are impossible to deal with,” his voice growled, now raspy and deeper than just a few seconds ago. “You really love to make everything fucking hard for me, don’t you?”

Yut-Lung wet his lips. His body had frozen at the guttural tone, but the heat inside of him was now spiking. Air got stuck in his throat and he barely forgot to keep on breathing until Shorter palmed his erection over the fabric of his underwear. A yelp brought his voice back, though only stuttering now.

“Did I at least make _you_ hard this time?” The omega whined and there was another laugh.

“Very.”

And with that his underwear was off. It felt awkward as he was still wearing his top, but when he attempted to take it off, Shorter stopped him, guiding his hands to his own pants. They trembled slightly but he opened the button without as much trouble as the alpha had, pulling down the zipper as Shorter pulled his shirt off. Yut-Lung felt a wave of pheromones rush over him. It was intoxicating and he could only imagine what Shorter was feeling on his end. Before he could say anything, Shorter took his face between his hands and landed another kiss, pushing them back onto the mattress. As Yut-Lung opened his mouth, welcoming Shorter’s tongue to explore and take every inch of him, his hips shot back up, grinding hard against Shorter’s erection.

While still holding his face with one hand, Shorter took the other down, brushing over Yut-Lung’s torso until he found his precum oozing cock. He was rough when he took him into his fist and started stroking him. The touch was too much and Yut-Lung could not muffle the chocked scream that left him as Shorter jerked him fast and hard.

“N-no, wait!” Yut-Lung moaned and arched. “Shorter, I—“

Shorter kissed him to shut him up. He knew he wasn’t going to last, he knew he himself would come just as fast if he was in Yut-Lung’s position. He drank in the omegas feral cry as Yut-Lung ejaculated into his hand. As he let him fall back, high on his first orgasm, he took the chance to suckle on his neck, leaving behind bruises he would love to see him try to cover. Yut-Lung mewled, feeling the tingling on his skin. Shorter roughness wasn’t hurting yet and he was just too gone to notice how the alpha spread his legs and properly positioned himself between them.

The two fingers came without warning and Yut-Lung almost screamed again, but the air was knocked again out of his lungs as Shorter plunged them deep into his cunt.

“Just look how wet you are, Yue…” Shorter muttered, digging harder into him. His fingers twisted inside and he felt the omega twitch, just in sync with the desperate keen Yut-Lung let out. “Wet and sloppy for me to just take you.”

“Yes,” Yut-Lung sobbed. “Yes, please…”

If he was a bit more mentally sound at the moment, Shorter would marvel at the mere fact Yut-Lung had just said _please_. To _him_. But out of his mind as he was, he could just go wild at the begging. He tugged his boxers down, just the necessary to free his own cock. He lined himself up with Yut-Lung’s entrance, and as he pulled his fingers back, he pushed in. Yut-Lung arched and desperately searched for something, anything, to hold onto. A hand landed on the pillow next to his head and the other’s nails dug into Shorter’s back. The alpha did not wait for him to adjust, to him Yut-Lung seemed ready. He retreated out until only his head was inside, and before Yut-Lung could beg again, slammed back in, burying himself balls deep into the omega’s heat.

Yut-Lung completely lost it.

Every thrust that followed produced another string of unintelligible shouting and cussing. He moved uninhibitedly against Shorter, egging him to go further, to just utterly destroy him.

“There!” was the only coherent word that made its way out of his throat, trembling among gasps, pants and mewls. The look of sheer need on his face, barely illuminated by the orange halo of the city, had Shorter enthralled, pushing him to pound harder, harsher, go on ruthlessly. Yut-Lung writhed and twisted, welcoming every thrust with a push of his hips. Shorter leaned in, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss that drowned him in the ocean of pheromones Yut-Lung’s body was gifting him.

“For once you’re not playing hard to get,” he groaned into his ear and Yut-Lung moaned in response, his legs clamming shut behind Shorter’s back.

“Fuck… Oh my— Shorter!”

Shorter grunted, pushing a hand into Yut-Lung’s hair, pulling without any restraint. He tore the omegas head to the side, exposing his neck, and the scent became almost too much as Shorter nuzzled his face in the elegant curve where neck and shoulder met.

Yut-Lung came with a short cry, the magma pooling in his abdomen spilling all over to his limbs. And then he went limp. He was barely aware of the pressure building in his abdomen as Shorter came soon after. He wasn’t sure if he blacked out or just completely forgot about the concept of time for like… minutes.

As the afterglow slowly faded into a bit more clarity, Yut-Lung felt Shorter’s breath on his neck’s side. His teeth softly scratched his skin, reaping goosebumps wherever they ran over. Yut-Lung barely registered it, but it was taking Shorter all his willpower to not bite down. Shorter knew Yut-Lung’s flesh wouldn’t resist his canines. It was too tempting and Yut-Lung was an asshole for getting him into this situation.

How he didn’t bite him would still be a mystery later on. And a miracle.

Yut-Lung slowly opened his eyes, finding Shorter’s fixed on him. The alpha kept himself propped up on his hands, locked between his legs and deep inside.

“How long?” Yut-Lung asked, feeling his throat horribly sore.

“Up to an hour,” Shorter answered.

“You have to be kidding me—”

Yut-Lung sighed and closed his eyes again. Shorter had it in him to laugh again. Good for him, the omega thought sourly.

“Sorry for being a vigorous, young alpha, ok?”

“Shut up, prick.”

“Sure.”

Yut-Lung felt movement around him. Shorter leaned back and lifted him with as much care as he could, knotted as they were. With a swift motion he turned them around and ended up lying on his back, Yut-Lung on top of him.

“Better?”

“Hm.”

“Good.”

When the knot finally softened and Shorter could pull out, Yut-Lung was feeling the small flame try to ignite back again. He groaned and opened an eye to watch Shorter rummaging in Sonny’s stuff.

“There have to be some suppressants around here. He told me he lets his little bro put them here so their mother doesn’t throw a tantrum in case she finds them,” he explained when Yut-Lung shot him a questioning glance. “I still have to take you home somehow.”

Right. It had to be at least around five in the morning. Dawn was actually the best moment to go home if he had an alpha covering his ass. Good.

_Shorter didn’t have to do anything for him, actually,_ the little voice reminded him.

Yut-Lung just closed his eyes and waited for the suppressants.

A heat gave him the pretext to ignore some things.

**Author's Note:**

> Secuel: [Swaying Along](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863012)


End file.
